Relive
by opheliafrump
Summary: Scene from 2x16 Cora's death and 2x17 Regina's new beginning reimagined by me. Short one-shot. Just have to share it. Please read and review. I am begging.


_Sorry... Some conversation was just a repeat of the original script, hope you won't mind._

* * *

Mr. Gold was lying on his bed when Cora approached him, "A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know." She sat down on his bed next to him.

Cora questioned, "And what's that?"

Mr. Gold replied with his question, "Did you ever love me?"

Cora touched his face and said, "Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved. Did you really think I would bear another man's child?"

_They agreed to seal the deal with a little enjoyment in the afternoon. Her wedding was supposed to be tomorrow, but she agreed to leave with him and owed him his child. He tore off the snow white wedding dress and they created a life in the royal guest bedchamber._

"You meant Regina was..." Before he could finish his sentence, she held the dagger and was ready to kill the only man she ever truly loved, the father of her daughter. She failed, as Regina placed Cora's heart back to her chest. Cora turned around and looked at Regina. They smiled at each other, but Cora soon dropped to the floor. Mr. Gold retrieved the dagger from the floor and could not believe the pain he has caused to these two women in front of him.

Regina asked in fear, "Mother? Mother? What's wrong?"

Cora looked as her daughter's face and felt both love and beloved, "This… Would've been enough. You… You would've been enough." She felt the toxic went through her vein. She looked at the man who caused this, "Rumpel, please take care of Regi..." She closed her eyes.

Regina held her mother's lifeless body and cried, "Mother? What's going on? Mother? Don't leave me, please… What am I going to do?" She had lost Daniel. Her son turned to his other family. She killed her _father_. And now, her enemies made her killing her own mother.

The now healthy wizard stood behind Regina and didn't know how to comfort her. The best he could think of was, "Your mother did you no favours."

Regina broke down, "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell." She knew exactly what caused this.

How could he beg for forgiveness? "I did nothing." _Liar_.

Mary Margaret and her prince David rushed to the room and screamed, "Regina! Stop!" But it was too late. _What was done could not be undone._

"You did this," Regina took her mother's body and vanished into the purple smoke.

"I must find Regina," Mr. Gold said to the group.

"I will go with you," Mary Margaret responded. After all, she was the one who casted the curse. She could feel her heart rotten by tricking Regina to kill her own mother.

"Do not follow me," Mr. Gold made it clear. He knew exactly where Regina would go.

* * *

"Black always was your color," He found her in the mausoleum.

Regina scorned back, "I'm here to bury my mother. So if you've come to gloat..."

He was true, "I came to pay my respects. We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

Regina angrily said, "You killed her to save your own life."

Mr. Gold replied calmly, "Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Regina created a fireball in her hand. She knew it would be useless because he was the dark one after all. He taught her every spell she knew. As much as she hated to admit, he was almost a father figure to her.

She raised her arm, but Mr. Gold stopped her, "Oh, come on. You know it can never make you happy. Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"Never," She would never admit it.

"Besides, you are mine now. Your mother made a deal with me a long time ago. I should have claimed you a long time ago," Mr. Gold said.

He took a drop of blood from Regina and a drop of his blood. He mixed the two and dropped it to a yellow flask. The flask lite up and brightened the room. She passed his test.

He should have noticed this a long time ago. When Regina was first born, Rumplestiltskin had once entered the baby's nursery. He was about to kill this child of the woman who betrayed him, but he couldn't. She did remind him of Bae when he was a baby. He could feel the magic flowing through her vein. She was magical long before he taught her magic. She was his best student.

"No," Regina shouted and it echoed, "My mother would never make a deal like that."

"She did. She traded you to learn magic. She owed me _my_ child," If he was playing poker, this would have been _show hand_.

"No, you are not my father," She couldn't accept the fact that the nice man who raised her was not her father, "I had a father. He was a good man and his name was Henry." And this horrible monster that killed her mother was.

He couldn't live with seeing his daughter suffer anymore; he released her from the body frozen spell. Regina couldn't hold it anymore either. She sat on the floor and cried. She choked. Flash before her eyes, it was scenes with her father, her mother, Daniel, Snow White, and Henry.

Mr. Gold touched her face, his daughter's face. She looked up and grabbed his hand, "Save me. Save me from all my memory. I don't want to remember anything. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"Are you sure?" The dark one watched his daughter nodded her head.

He waved his hand and in front of him, stood a adorable four-year-old dark hair girl.

She blinked her eyes and looked at Mr. Gold. She turned her head and looked all around her.

"Do you remember who you are, who I am and why you are here?" Mr. Gold asked.

She shook her head.

"I am Mr. Gold and you are my little Regina. We live in a town named Storybrooke," He bended down and replied.

"My name is Regina?" She asked.

He kissed her little cheek, "Regina, you are my little princess. I am your father. I am taking you home." He held her hand and the two walked back to town.

Little Regina was so scared when she saw all the other people in town. She held Mr. Gold's hand even tighter. He responded by, "Don't worry my little girl. I will always protect you."

They walked back to the pawnshop and the group was eagerly waiting.

"Did you find her?" Mary Margaret asked.

Mr. Gold bended down again and said to little Regina, "This is Henry. Why don't you two go outside and play for a while? I have something to talk to the adults." Henry took her hand and the two disappeared from the shop.

"I did," He said to the group, "But the Evil Queen no longer existed."

"Where is she now and who is this little girl?" Emma asked.

"My daughter," He replied.

"I have a little sister?" Neal asked, "Did she just magically appeared? Or did you rape someone?"

"I just collected my old debt from Cora," He had a lot of explaining to do, "A long time ago, Cora owed me my child and that little girl you saw was my daughter with Cora." They knew there was something between Cora and Rumplestiltskin, but they could not imagine the two getting hot and having a relationship.

"So, this is Regina's half sister?" Mary Margaret squealed. This surprised the group.

"No. It is a very long story. Let's just say," He slowly added, "I owe Regina now and I have decided to put her back into an innocent stage, a simpler life."

"Wait, that was Regina? The Evil Queen who was trying to kill my family and take my son?" Emma peaked out the window and saw the two children playing, "Regina was your daughter?" No one could imagine this little girl once casted a curse that transferred all fairytale characters to the Land Without Magic.

"You are more certainly correct, dearie. Regina doesn't remember anything now. She is a brand new person," Mr. Gold nodded his head, "She will grow up again along with Henry and relive her life. Regina has always loved Henry. I figured this would be the best for her." Maybe with Regina and Belle after regaining her memory, and his son's family around, he would have a new life too.

Outside the shop, Regina laughed and had fun with her nephew. Little Regina didn't know what she had done in her old life. She had no idea what would be waiting for her in the future. Now, she had her well-deserved new beginning.

_= The End =_

_Com'on... You knew this was coming... The writers made August a child again plus Rumplestiltskin had promised at least 2 people (William Smee i.e. the dude who find stuff and Baefire/Neal) on the show that he could turn them back to kid again. And we have seen forgetful spell casted by Regina in the show. This is exactly what he could have done to save everyone from the troubles._

_If only the writers of the show do it... then we will have no show. That's why it can only exist in my fan fiction. :P_

_(I am new to the OUAT FF world and I have no idea if anyone has written something similar to this before... If there is, I apologize. Please forward the link of the story to me and I would very much love to read it.)_

_Might write a sequel afterward, but don't have any plan ATM._


End file.
